


Star Cards

by Healy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie and Steven hand out cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectworry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectworry/gifts).



Snow was falling softly on the temple, covering it with a chilly white blanket. Inside, Steven and Connie were making holiday cards.

“See, you should put the glue on the card, not the cut-out,” said Connie. “That way, you can put it exactly where you want it to be, without smudging glue anywhere.”

“Wow, Connie, you’re pretty good at this!” Steven glued a red paper heart on his card and drew a smiley face on it with an orange crayon.

“Well, my dad refuses to buy the cards from the store, so I’ve been making them home-made for pretty much my entire life,” said Connie. She took out a glitter stick and carefully daubed it on her card. “What do you think?”

“It looks really good,” said Steven. “You think we got enough cards for now?”

“Yeah, probably.” Connie wiped her hands on her skirt and stood up. “We should get going soon anyway. The weather might get too bad to go out later.”

They put on their coats, collected their cards, and walked out the door. The cold wind froze them as they trudged past the giant hill towards the donut shop at its base.

“Hi, Sadie! Hi, Lars!” Steven shouted as he entered the shop. “Guess what me and Connie have for you!”

“Uh, money?” asked Lars.

“Wrong,” said Connie. “We made you some Star-Night Festival cards!” She handed Lars and Sadie a card each.

“Oh, this is so cute!” said Sadie. “I love the little star you put on Lars’s.”

“Big deal,” said Lars. “Nobody gives out these cards outside of grade school.”

“Well, _I_ think they’re cute.” Sadie put her card down and glared at Lars.

“What?” he said. “I’m just saying!”

“Steven’s never given out Star-Night cards before, so we decided to make some to give out to his friends at Beach City,” explained Connie.

“That’s so sweet, Connie,” Sadie said. “Lars, say ‘thank you’ to Steven and Connie for giving us these cards.”

“Alright, alright,” grumbled Lars. “I guess they’re not too bad.”

“You’re very welcome!” said Steven.

“Well, we have to go now,” said Connie. “Steven and I have to pass out more cards around town.”

“Bye, guys!” Sadie waved goodbye. “Have a great Star-Night Festival!”

“You, too,” Steven replied. “See ya!”

Steven and Connie then visited the rest of the town, handing out Star-Night cards as they went. They had a big card of a fryer handing out fries to the stars for the Fryman family, and a bunch of little cards with pizza-flavored scratch-and-sniff stickers for the Pizzas. It took a while to track down Mayor Dewey, but when they did they gave him a star-shaped card emblazoned with campaign slogans and stickers. Finally, there was only one Star-Night card left.

“Connie, I think you should be the one to give it to her,” said Steven. “I mean, it is your card.”

Connie laughed. “We can give it to her together,” she suggested.

“If you say so.”

They walked up the snow-flecked beach to Steven’s house. Inside, Garnet was waiting for them.

“You two look like you’ve had fun,” she said, taking their coats.

“We did,” said Steven, “aaand there’s something we wanted to show you.”

Steven and Connie took out a card. On it were two figures, one red and one blue, embracing beneath a starry sky.

“Oh, it’s lovely,” said Garnet.

“I spent almost a half-hour working on it,” Connie said. “We wanted to get the stars absolutely right.”

“She ended up using glitter!” Steven blurted.

Garnet smiled. “Well, thank you, Connie. We both love it very much.”


End file.
